


Heart in a Cage |Traducción|

by craving_cookies



Series: Tender is the night |Traducción| [1]
Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craving_cookies/pseuds/craving_cookies
Summary: Alex nunca encerró su corazón. Y quizás por eso terminaba en todas partes y de alguna manera siempre cerca de Miles, que siempre escondió el suyo._Traducción de la historia escrita por Summerroad7.





	Heart in a Cage |Traducción|

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heart in a Cage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864891) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

> Traducción de la historia escrita por Summerroad7.

Alex tenía la molesta costumbre de meter su corazón en el bolsillo sin siquiera una cuerda para atarlo así que, por consecuencia, terminaba en todas partes. 

Hubo una vez en la que Miles se quedó a dormir en la casa de Alex. En la mañana, estaba a punto de ir a la estación de tren y regresar a Liverpool cuando Alex le dijo que no podía encontrar su corazón. Miles perdió el tren mientras lo ayudaba en la búsqueda. Finalmente, lo encontró atascado debajo del asa lateral de su maleta.

—¡Dios!, ¿cómo llegó hasta aquí?—Miles lo sostuvo en sus manos con cautela. Era el corazón de su mejor amigo el que tenía. Incluso si actuara tan protector y cariñoso como si fuera la cosa más preciosa del mundo, no podría contarle que lo amaba en secreto y con desesperación.

—¡Oh, gracias amigo!—Alex lo tomó de nuevo y lo guardó en el bolsillo sin tener el más mínimo cuidado, sonrojándose un poco por la vergüenza.—Vámonos, Miles. Salgamos de aquí.

•

Sucedió aún más a seguido cuando estaban grabando su primer disco en París. Miles encontraba el corazón de Alex en cada rincón de la habitación de hotel que compartían. Una mañana, se despertó temprano y decidió preparar té. Estuvo a punto de verter el agua hirviendo en su taza cuando vio algo rojo que se movió dentro.

—¡Maldita sea, Al!—Tiró el hervidor con horror. Alex se movió un poco en la cama y su corazón saltó de la taza hacia las manos de Miles.—¿Por qué no puedes ponerle una correa o algo?—dijo pensando en lo que podría haber sucedido si no hubiera echado un vistazo a su taza. Alex puso su corazón debajo de la almohada y Miles inmediatamente extrañó el calor que le brindaba.

—Canciones. No podría escribirlas si lo encierro—murmuró en voz baja y adorable, sin importarle el accidente.—¿Qué hay de ti, Miles? Nunca he visto el tuyo.

Miles casi se ahoga con su té—No lo llevo conmigo. Lo dejé en casa, mami.

Mintió. Y sintió alivio pero también tristeza cuando Alex le creyó.

•

En una de las fiestas posteriores a uno de sus conciertos, Miles charlaba con una chica en el bar mientras Alex estaba sentado con el resto de la banda.

Ahora ya sólo les quedaban tres shows.

Miles no quería estar en la misma mesa con Alex todo el tiempo. Ya era lo suficientemente difícil estar a su lado durante los ensayos y los conciertos. Ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de la chica. Ella tropezó y él rápidamente le ofreció las manos para ayudarla, su mente estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en su lindo compañero de banda sentado tras él como para iniciar una conversación adecuada. Ella le sonrió y se giró para pedir bebidas, cuando algo golpeó a Miles fuertemente en el estómago.

—¡Por la...!—Miles se dobló. La gente a su alrededor se quedó boquiabierta. El causante fue el corazón de Alex.   
Miles caminó hasta la mesa de su amigo que le sonrió con satisfacción cuando su corazón estuvo de vuelta en sus temblorosos dedos.

—Siéntate conmigo, Mi—Alex le dió unos golpecitos al pequeño espacio vacío a su lado. Miles suspiró y se sentó. El muslo de su amigo estaba apretado contra el suyo. Ambos pidieron bebidas. Rápidamente, Miles se olvidó de su solitario corazón escondido en su maleta. No había necesidad de que Alex lo supiera.

•

Para ser honestos, ambos se veían a menudo incluso cuando estaban ocupados con sus propias cosas.

Los ojos de Alex brillaban bajo las luces deslumbrantes. Miles no podía evitar sonreír estando tan cerca de él. Se sentía mareado y feliz, y casi esperanzado.

Alex se presionó aún más cerca. Estaban en la pista de baile en un club lleno de personas que, felizmente, no los habían reconocido. Miles pudo haberlo besado ahí mismo sin terminar en la portada de alguna revista. Gracias a Dios, no lo hizo, porque Alex le mostró una tímida pero astuta sonrisa cuando metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón de Miles y recogió su corazón inquieto.

—Cosa estúpida—Alex se rió entre dientes, la sombra de sus pestañas temblaba, bailando sobre su piel. Miles quería besarlo, pero sabía que la oportunidad se había ido.

•

Una semana después de que Alex se mudó a Los Ángeles, Miles había recibido una llamada a las tres de la madrugada.

—¿Alex?—se preocupó cuando no obtuvo una respuesta inmediata—¿Qué pasa?—escuchó un fuerte golpe y luego a Alex riéndose como un niño.

—Al, ¿estás borracho?—preguntó incrédulo.

—No, idiota—lo regañó suavemente.—Mejor.

—Oh—murmuró. Alex estaba _high*_.—Al, ¿qué hora es allí?—Preguntó aunque sabía de memoria el horario de Los Ángeles.

—No importa—contestó.—Oye, puede que haya dejado algo en tu piso. ¿Puedes echar un vistazo?—Miles se incorporó. De todos modos no iba a poder dormir. Era mejor si esperaba hasta que Alex se desmayara con él al teléfono.

—¿Qué olvidaste?—cuestionó sin salir de su cama aún.

—Mi corazón—dijo Alex como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Miles se levantó de inmediato y saltó de la cama.

—¡No hablas en serio!—gritó a su teléfono.—No puede ser, Al, ¿cómo podrías olvidar tu corazón y darte cuenta una semana después?—Alex hizo un puchero. Miles no podía verlo, pero estaba seguro de aquello.

—No lo olvidé—Eso no tenía sentido. Claro, estaba _en las estrellas_ justo ahora.—Encuéntralo por mí, ¿si?—Miles asintió. Haría cualquier cosa que Alex le pidiera, sin importar cuán extrañas, peligrosas o locas fueran esas peticiones. Encontró el corazón de Alex en uno de los estuches de guitarra que usó durante su gira en TLSP. El corazón de Miles se apretó dolorosamente al verlo.

—¿Cómo se supone que debo devolverlo?—se quejó.

—El correo no aceptará un corazón real—Alex estuvo callado por mucho tiempo. Miles casi pensó que se había quedado dormido. Estaba a punto de terminar la llamada, trataría de hablar con Alex cuando estuviera sobrio. Pero le respondió y habló en un tono con el que Miles no estaba familiarizado.

—Podrías venir a LA—No estaba bromeando, o eso parecía.—Sé que cuidarías de mi corazón, ¿verdad?

Miles se odiaba a sí mismo por ser tan predecible.

•

Fue justo después de que Alex rompiera con Ariella y estuvieran tomando un trago en el apartamento de Miles en Los Ángeles que el corazón de Alex saltaba libremente sobre la mesa de té, luciendo más saludable. Tenía esas cicatrices marcando el final de cada relación.   
Estos días que Alex lo escondía mejor, la prensa estaba pegada a él como su sombra y, aunque todavía no ponía ninguna restricción en su corazón, ya no lo dejaba vagar como antes. Algo bueno es que no lo había perdido por mucho tiempo.   
Ellos dos habían sido amigos por mucho tiempo pero Alex ni siquiera había visto el corazón de Miles una vez

—¿Es como... negro o algo así?— Se burló.—No juzgaré.

—Vete a la mierda. Es arcoiris, con muchos colores—dijo Miles con sarcasmo. Lo tenía escondido desde antes que Alex llegara a visitarlo. Para él sería más fácil comprar una puta caja de seguridad como si de una prisión especial se tratara, claro, si eso no fuera ilegal. Alex se echó a reír. Estaba en el suelo, enjugándose las lágrimas y pateando a Miles en la espinilla.

—Eres un unicornio malvado—dijo antes de soltar una sonora carcajada. Miles lo miró y todo en lo que podía pensar era en lo hermoso que se veía Alex así. Todo despreocupado y relajado. Su cabello, ingobernable, sin gel y desordenado.

Miles lo había amado durante tanto tiempo que ya no era como un impulso que amenazaba con volverlo loco. Incluso fue capaz de enamorarse de otra persona, tener una relación "adecuada" y seguir adelante con su propia vida. No era como si todavía estuviera esperando algo de Alex, o incluso de sí mismo en realidad. Se convirtió más en un hábito, en un dolor palpitante y constante enjaulado por sí mismo, en una imagen delirante que solo aparecía cuando estaba demasiado enojado por sus pensamientos más lógicos.   
Esa noche fue una de esas noches. Tomando demasiado whisky y Alex estando tan cerca. Su corazón se golpeó contra las paredes de madera, haciendo un fuerte ruido.

—¿Qué fue eso?—Alex trató de sentarse y buscar la fuente del sonido.

—Nada, probablemente aves o algo así—Miles lo interrumpió. Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que lo supiera—Hagamos otro álbum, Al.

Alex parpadeó muchas veces, confundido. Miles sintió que era el mayor idiota de todo el mundo. Hablaban de eso de vez en cuando pero más como una broma, nunca siendo lo suficientemente serios. Pero entonces Alex sonrió, volvió a recostarse en el suelo y agitando sus manos en el aire respondió—¿Por qué no?

•

Contaba los días para terminar las grabaciones. 

Miles sabía que no era lo más inteligente pero lo hizo de todos modos. 

Siempre fue difícil decidir si prefería los shows en vivo o las grabaciones de estudio con Alex. Era como el escape de un sueño no tan dulce pero infinito. No había presión de complacer a alguien en particular, sólo la vaga idea de crear algo que les gustara a ambos. 

Tenían una gira esperándolos y Alex parecía muy feliz por eso. Aunque era raro para él, prefiriendo hacer las grabaciones en el estudio. 

Cuando eran más jóvenes, Miles solía sentirse menospreciado cuando las luces los apuntaban a los dos al mismo tiempo. Con Alex allí, tan pequeño pero lleno de energía. Miles atrapaba al corazón de Alex haciendo las cosas más extrañas cuando escribía canciones. Era impredecible, misterioso y fascinante. 

Se sentía como un estúpido cuando las personas sólo notaban a Alex y no los culpaba, él también tenía ojos sólo para él. Seguramente eran celos. Y aunque se sentía inseguro parecía que los demás también estaban desconcertados por la "obsesión" de Alex con él. La duda y la amargura desaparecieron con el paso del tiempo. Ahora sólo le quedaba un anhelo impotente.

—Lee mi mente, Miles—Alex lo señaló cuando se sentaron en la hierba y el viento soplaba con el aroma del mar. Era su último día en Malibú. Alex sacudió su lata de cerveza mientras su corazón saltaba de un lado a otro, aterrizando sobre las rodillas de Miles y luego en las de Alex. Siempre era tan extraño cuando Miles estaba cerca. 

Atrapó el corazón con sus manos y se lo lanzó a su dueño de nuevo, que hizo lo mismo que él.

—¿Qué planeas, pequeño demonio?—acusó con una sonrisa ante aquellos suaves latidos entre sus dedos como una gatito ronroneando.—Quieres algo, ¿no?

Alex bajó la cabeza sin decir algo. Miles sabía que tenía razón. Pero no parecía ser una buena idea preguntar qué era lo que quería Alex en ese momento.

•

La prensa se volvía loca cuando hacían todo eso en el escenario. Solían alterar los nervios de Alex cuando era más joven pero ahora se reía de ellos. Se burlaban de los periodistas durante las entrevistas y, a veces, cuando Alex no estaba tan ebrio, se ponía serio. 

—No, no es así—explicó una vez—Es un tipo de amor... diferente, ¿saben?

Miles se alegró de haber dejado su corazón en la habitación del hotel. De lo contrario, haría una gran escena. El corazón de Alex era un desastre cuando se presentaban. Recuerda que la multitud gritó divertida cuando Miles tropezó para evitar pisar el corazón de su compañero y terminó aterrizando de espaldas, aún tocando la guitarra. 

El corazón saltó hacia él y le acarició el cuello antes de volver con Alex. Se cayó de la dicha del escenario en una fracción de segundo. Miles se levantó y se obligó a no dejar de sonreír. 

Su corazón dolía a kilómetros de distancia en la oscuridad de su maleta. Solo.

•

—... No, Al, no puedes usar eso en el escenario. Ponte una de mis camisas si quieres. Miles puso los ojos en blanco. Alex lo miró juguetonamente. En serio iba a llevar esa camiseta con la que dormía.

—Bien—hizo un gesto con sus manos y pateó la maleta de Miles. Fue solo el ruido lo que finalmente hizo que Miles se diera cuenta de que todavía tenía su corazón en esa maldita maleta. ¡Mierda! Se volvió pero ya era demasiado tarde. Alex se quedó quieto junto a la maleta con la boca abierta, sin decir algo por el asombro. Miles se apresuró a agarrar su corazón cuando Alex se inclinó, aparentemente para tocarlo.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos con un tono acusador.—¡Lo tienes encerrado en una jaula!

—Está especialmente diseñada para corazones—Miles se encogió de hombros, tratando de parecer tan indiferente como podía. Siempre lo encerraba cuando estaba de gira con Alex. Pero Alex no tenía que saber sobre eso.—No es nada.

—¡¿No es nada?! ¡Le duele!—Alex lo presionó—Miles, tienes que dejarlo salir.

—Al—su voz se volvió áspera.—Solo déjalo.

—Pero...

—No es de tu incumbencia, ¿si?—Miles espetó. Rápidamente se arrepintió cuando Alex parpadeó hacia él con dolor y confusión en su rostro. Se sintió muy mal. Se iba a disculpar cuando se escuchó un fuerte ruido cerca a la puerta. Miles se volvió por reflejo y el corazón de Alex lo golpeó en la cara.

—Lo siento... no pretendía romper tu nariz—dijo Alex cuando puso una bolsa de hielo en la cara de Miles. Su nariz no estaba rota pero había sangrado durante cinco largos minutos. Miles lo fulminó con la mirada cuando Alex ni siquiera estaba tratando de ocultar su sonrisa divertida. Mentiroso, murmuró, sosteniendo el paquete de hielo sobre su cara. Alex se rió entre dientes—Lo siento. Pero estabas siendo un imbécil.—Miles murmuró un sí claro. Por un momento, Miles se sintió desnudo y expuesto, tanto que se asustó.—Te pateó el trasero por mí. Agradece que no fui yo. 

Alex miró hacia abajo, su corazón estaba sentado en el muslo de Miles, latiendo infelizmente. Miles le hizo cosquillas. Alex jadeó de sorpresa y comenzó a reírse con control. 

No hablaron más sobre el corazón de Miles ese día.

•

La noche de verano en París olía como los días más preciosos de su juventud. Miles tenía miedo de que siempre oliera así. 

Alex chocó sus hombros. Debían tomar un vuelo al día siguiente. El último show fue agotador y ambos se sintieron un poco inestables después de todos los cigarrillos y el alcohol. El corazón de bailó en el escenario durante la presentación y se portó bien, luego se mantuvo tranquilo en el bolsillo de Miles. Unas cuantas veces cayó en el bolsillo equivocado cuando hacían una reverencia. 

Regresaron a la habitación de Miles en donde había más vino.

—Quiero verlo—dijo Alex de repente. Siempre sabía qué decir. 

Miles no podía pensar con claridad. Sacó su corazón y se lo mostró. Estaba luchando en la jaula, desesperado y agotado. Parecía absolutamente normal, no era negro o azul. Miles tenía un corazón bastante grande y el fino metal de las barras lo cortaba ligeramente. Parecía estar muy apretado ahí dentro.

Alex lo notó. Parecía que iba a llorar.

—No duele—mintió Miles—Estoy acostumbrado.

—Odio esta cosa estúpida—Alex se estiró para tomar la jaula pero retrocedió cuando el corazón de Miles se sacudió violentamente.

—Al menos deberías encontrar una jaula mejor.

—¿Como qué?—Miles sonrió con tristeza. Estaba cansado y borracho y no quería tener esta conversación en absoluto. No se suponía que Alex lo viera en primer lugar.

—Como un frasco con tapa. O incluso un bolsillo—sugirió. Ambos rieron. Sabían que Alex perdía su corazón todo el tiempo, el bolsillo no era una buena idea en lo absoluto. Miles hizo un gesto señalando hacia la puerta. No quería hacerlo pero debería.

—Será mejor que vuelvas a dormir. No puedes perder el vuelo de mañana.

—¿Por qué no?—Preguntó Alex de vuelta. Tenía una mirada desafiante en sus ojos no tan sobrios.—Dame una buena razón, Mi.

_Porque tienes a alguien esperándote en casa y porque estoy locamente enamorado de ti._

Tenía la intención de decir algo sensato, pero las palabras desaparecieron cuando, de repente, el corazón de Alex escapó de su bolsillo. Fue directo al corazón de Miles en el suelo, derribándolo. La jaula rodó y pronto el corazón de Alex la tuvo en la esquina. Estaba decidido a romper esas barras sólidas.

Cada intento hacía que Miles sintiera escalofríos. La cara de Alex se frunció de dolor después de un fuerte golpe y dejó escapar un gemido, sorprendido.

El hechizo se había roto.

Miles se levantó de un salto. Se apresuró a la esquina, tratando de separarlos, pero Alex tenía un corazón obstinado. Simplemente no dejaría que Miles se llevara su propio corazón de esa manera.

—Está bien. Detente, por favor. ¡La abriré!—Buscó la llave en el bolsillo.—Oh, vamos, ¡te vas a lastimar!

Se sintió tan extraño cuando habló con el corazón de Alex como si fueran dos cosas separadas cuando Alex estaba ahí en la habitación con él.   
Abrió la jaula de mala gana y su propio corazón fue libre por primera vez en meses. Miles lo miró con horror cuando su corazón salió de la jaula y rodó por el suelo. Esquivó sus dedos cuando Miles trató de atraparlo, moviéndose torpemente hacia Alex, quien se arrodilló junto al sofá con una expresión ilegible en su rostro.

Miles se levantó con torpeza y lo detuvo, pero el corazón de Alex parecía odiarlo mucho porque saltó hacia él nuevamente, golpeando su pecho haciéndolo caer sobre sus talones. Alex ofreció sus manos al corazón de Miles. Esos dedos eran tan cálidos y suaves. Miles podía sentirlos, y era tan diferente a tocarlos con sus propias manos. No había ningún secreto que pudiera mantener si Alex sostenía su corazón herido y magullado. Respiró temblorosamente y se dio cuenta de que su rostro estaba mojado. Ni siquiera tenía una razón para llorar. Alex había sido su mejor amigo durante años y todavía hacían música juntos después de conocerse durante una década. No había nada en el mundo por li que Miles cambiaría eso. Ya no tenía 19 años y sabía que Alex lo amaba. Simplemente no fue de la mejor manera. No fue nada. El corazón de Alex se retorcía sobre su hombro. Miles le ofreció su mano y aterrizó en sus dedos temblorosos, acariciando su pulgar. Cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza, Alex estaba justo delante de él. Volvió a arrodillarse y juntó sus frentes. Su aliento olía a alcohol y cigarrillos y se suponía que debía horrible en lugar de tan fascinante.

—Dime, Miles—Alex suspiró. Era un requisito, una súplica y un desafío, todo en uno. Sus corazones estaban tan cerca en este momento y Miles se sentía mareado. Debía tomar la decisión correcta. Razonó consigo mismo. _No seas tonto. Lo has estado haciendo muy bien durante tanto tiemp_o. Miles cerró los ojos. Se repetía esas palabras Miles de veces. Pero siempre tenían algo de mentira cuando las decía con una risa. Su corazón era un estremecimiento, un miserable desastre en las manos de Alex.   
De todos modos, nunca fue suyo. Aunque lo guardara en una jaula. Solo quería ir a donde estaba Alex. Miles nunca podría evitar eso.

—Te amo—confesó. No estaba feliz cuando lo dijo. No era como imaginaba que debía ser la escena. No era el momento adecuado, no era el lugar adecuado. Estaban a punto de partir mañana y el corazón de Alex pertenecía a otra persona.

Estaban tan cerca.

Miles podría haberlo besado y nadie más lo sabría. Estaban enbrios, se sentían patéticos y había muchas cosas a las cuales culpar al día siguiente. Alex se alejó. Sus ojos eran más oscuros de lo habitual, y se quedó sin aliento mientras su rostro reflejaba tristeza y arrepentimiento.

Muchos recuerdos llegaron a la mente de Miles a la vez: Alex perdió su corazón en su taza de té, su estuche de guitarra, su bolsillo ensangrentado. Alex nunca le puso una correa y siempre corría hacia Miles cuando estaban juntos. Nunca pensó que habría algo más, porque Alex dejaba que su corazón hiciera lo que quisiera todo el tiempo. Miles creyó que era sólo una de esas excentricidades de Alex. Siempre fue tan especial.

La mirada de Alex bajó. Era demasiado tarde incluso para un beso de despedida. El momento se había ido hacía mucho, y simplemente fingían que la noche no existía en absoluto.   
_Es mi culpa._ Pensó Miles. Estaba demasiado asustado como para intentarlo. Era tan diferente a él. Cualquier cosa relacionada con Alex lo hacía vacilar y salirse fuera de control. Se secó la cara con la mano libre.

El corazón de Alex saltó de regreso a él pero este aún sostenía el del contrario.

—Lee mi mente, Miles—le dijo antes de que su cuello se doblara como en una cámara lenta. Fue un movimiento previsible y obvio. Rápido e inocente. Tanto una respuesta como una pregunta. Un comienzo pero también un final. Miles podría detenerlo fácilmente si quisiera. Pero no quería hacerlo.   
Alex lo miraba casi sin parpadear. Dejó un tierno beso en el corazón de Miles. Sus labios se posaron en una herida que desapareció al contacto.   
Sin embargo, Miles nunca había sentido tanto dolor.


End file.
